The present invention relates to a window assembly comprising two window units normally arranged so that one window unit closes one part of the window opening and the other window unit closes another part of the window opening. At least one of the window units is slidable horizontally to provide a ventilation opening through the window assembly.
A major feature of the invention is the provision of such window unit construction that a person can clean both faces of the windowpane without having to stand outside or lean precariously out through the window opening. Each window unit comprises a rectangular frame and a windowpane swingably mounted within the frame for movement from a normal position extending within the plane of the rectangular frame to a "wash" position extending into the building interior at approximately ninety degrees to the plane of the rectangular frame. In the wash position, the exterior surface of the windowpane is located entirely within the building where it may be readily cleaned by a person standing therein. In order to clean the interior surface of the windowpane, the windowpane is returned to its normal position and extends within the plane of the associated rectangular frame. During normal opening and closing motions of the window, the swingable pane stays within the plane of the rectangular frame. The window is opened or closed by sliding the rectangular frame horizontally transversely across the window opening.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,614,564 to C. Lynch, 2,349,543 to Escher, et al., and 3,464,157 to R. Rodriguez show window assemblies wherein a windowpane is swingably mounted within a slidable frame or slide structure. In the Lynch and Escher, et al., arrangements, a windowpane is pivotably mounted on a horizontal axis midway between the upper and lower edges of the pane. This arrangement is somewhat disadvantageous in that it is difficult to seal the various joints between the pivotable pane and the surrounding frame. According to the present invention, the windowpane is swingably connected to the surrounding frame along one side edge of the windowpane. The joint between the windowpane and the frame can be effectively sealed with a relatively uncomplicated seal structure. Also, the windowpane is disposed entirely within the room when it is in the wash position. With the arrangements of the Lynch and Escher, et al., patents, the windowpane extends transversely through the plane of the rectangular frame when it is in the wash position; the windowpane is located partly outside the building, thereby complicating the washing process.
The Rodriguez patent shows an arrangement wherein individual sash units are swingably connected to elongated runners which slide in fixed vertical tracks. This is disadvantageous in that the runners are interconnected solely by the hinged portion of the swingable sash. Thus, the runners would tend to bind or become cocked relative to the tracks because of the lack of rigidity in the connecting mechanism between the two runners. In the arrangement of the present invention, each windowpane is swingably mounted within a four-sided rectangular frame. The frame is a relatively rigid structure that can slide back and forth within a fixed track structure with minimum tendency to bind or become cocked.
In a preferred form of the invention, two horizontally slidable window units collectively close the window opening. Each window unit comprises a four-sided rectangular frame, and a windowpane having a hinged connection along one side edge of the frame, whereby the pane can be swung between a normal position within the plane of the frame and a "wash" position extending from the frame into the building interior. The slidable window units are so arranged that when the units are in their closed positions, both window panes can be swung to the wash positions. It is not necessary to manipulate either frame or move either window unit to a partially-opened position. With the window units locked together in the closed position, the two rectangular frames are stabilized in a relatively rigid condition, thereby forming a rigid base structure for the swingable panes. The washing process can be carried out without any rattling or movement of the rectangular frames.
In the preferred form of the invention, both window units are of the same size and essentially the same construction, thereby reducing manufacturing costs. Also, the window units are designed to be removable from the stationary tracks without alteration or partial dismantling of the window units. Each window unit occupies only slightly more than one-half the width dimension of the window opening so that, when one of the window units is slidably moved to an open condition, a relatively large ventilation opening is provided. The window assembly thus provides an "easy wash" feature, along with these additional advantageous features.